the_sable_order_of_archaneafandomcom-20200213-history
The Constitution of the Sable Order of Archanea
The Constitution of the Sable Order of Archanea Whereas the Sable Order of Archanea is founded upon principles that recognize the supremacy of the Eternal Alchemy and the rule of law. ARTICLE I – Guild Structure The leadership of the Sable Order of Archanea shall comprise of a Parliament of elected Senators, a presiding triumvirate of Consuls, and a Rex. Policies shall be enforced by guild officers. ARTICLE II – The Parliament The Parliament is comprised of the guild’s Senators, the Consuls, and the Rex. The Parliament will hold legislative and judicial power, as outlined below. ARTICLE III – The Senators There shall be two Senators for every 25 members in the guild, excepting Recruits, Ambassadors, and Barbarians. Senator is an elected position. Senators have the right to claim and unclaim fortresses, manage guild upgrades, control missions, administrate lower ranks, edit announcements, display our emblem, and access all levels of the guild vault. Senators serve a term of four months. ARTICLE IV – The Consuls There shall be a triumvirate of Consuls, who are to be elected. The Consuls are the Heads of Government. The Consuls are one rank above the Senators, and have all of the rights of the Senators, as well as the right to modify guild ranks, assuming this document has been amended to account for any new rank changes. A Consul serves a term of four months. ARTICLE V – The Rex There shall be a single Rex. The Rex is the Head of State. The position of Rex is appointed, and only the current Rex at the time can appoint a new Rex. The Rex serves an indefinite term. The Rex is placed above the Consuls, and technically has absolute power, but is constitutionally bound to only have rights identical to those of the Senators, except in times of necessary arbitration. The Rex is to serve as a symbol of the Sable Order, and as a failsafe that can be granted emergency absolute powers by the Parliament if necessary. ARTICLE VI – Impeachment Should a Senator, Consul, or Rex be accused of abusing their power, the people of the guild are to vote on the course of action to be taken. The accused may be removed from power if the crime is severe enough. If the crime is of a less severe nature, the accused may simply be ordered to undo their action, at which time the issue will be settled. Or, should the people decide as such, the issue may be allowed to pass without issue. Should the Rex declare themselves dictator without the approval of the Parliament, or should the Rex refuse to give up emergency powers once the emergency has passed, and power cannot be restored to the proper system, then it is the duty of the Parliament to organize an exodus from the guild. ARTICLE VII – Elections Elections for the Senators shall occur on the first Wednesday of every fourth month, beginning with January. Elections for the Consuls shall occur two months later. Senators and Consuls are allowed at most four consecutive terms, with no limit on total number of terms. After a Consul election, the previous set of Consuls become Senators once more for the remainder of the term. Should a Consul or Senator be impeached before the end of a term, an election will be held early, and the term of the newly elected will last for the remainder of the interrupted term. If the term was more than halfway through, this partial term will not count toward the replacement’s four consecutive terms. Should the member count drop below the current threshold, the number of Senators will not be reduced and will remain as-is until the next election. If, in such a case, a Senator is impeached or resigns, a replacement will not be elected. In order to run for one of these positions, one must be a Great Knight or above, with the exception of Ambassadors. Any member who is not a Recruit, Ambassador, or Barbarian may vote for Senators. The Consuls are elected from within the ranks of the Senators by the Senators. ARTICLE VIII – Ambassadors The Ambassador rank is to be held by Ambassadors from other guilds. This rank is positioned just below Senator, but has no guild rights. They are primarily a member of their primary guild, and their purpose within our guild is to assist in interguild relations and communication. ARTICLE IX – Officers Guild officers are not a part of the guild’s formal leadership, but still hold an informal leadership role. They serve as police and role models for the rest of the guild. There are two tiers of officers in the guild, Great Knight and Paladin. Great Knights, the first tier, are appointed by the guild Parliament or Paladins for their contributions to the guild. They have the ability to claim and unclaim fortresses, administrate lower ranks, and display the guild emblem. Additionally, they have full access to the treasure trove, and the ability to deposit into the guild stash. Paladins, the second tier, may be appointed by the Consuls alone, for their exceptional contributions to the guild. Paladins have all of the rights of Great Knights, in addition to the rights to manage guild upgrades and withdraw from the guild treasure trove. ARTICLE X– Barbarians Barbarians are members who are currently under criminal investigation. For the security of the guild, they do not have any rank rights. This is a temporary position. ARTICLE XI – Knights Knights are the standard members of the Sable Order. They have the ability to claim and unclaim fortresses, administrate lower ranks, display the guild emblem, deposit to the guild stash, and deposit and withdraw from the guild treasure trove. ARTICLE XII – Recruits Recruit is the initial rank of all new members. They have the rights to administrate lower ranks and deposit into the Guild Stash and Treasure Trove. However, as soon as they begin representing the guild, they are to be promoted to Knight. ARTICLE XIII– Activity Policy Should a member of the guild other than Rex be inactive for three consecutive months, they are to be demoted by a single rank. This will occur repeatedly every three months, until they are eventually kicked, bypassing the ranks of Ambassador and Barbarian. If a Barbarian is inactive for a period of two election cycles, they are to be kicked from the guild, and the Barbarian is to be added to a blacklist with their alleged misdeeds. If such a person wishes to rejoin the guild in the future, they must first undergo a trial. ARTICLE XIV – Amendments This document may be amended by the Parliament if approved of by a two-thirds majority. See also * The Bill of Rights of the Sable Order of Archanea * Additional Guild Law Category:Guild Law